


august sipped away like a bottle of wine

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Time, High School, Making Love, No Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer Love, Teenagers, they're both seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rey wants to tell Ben she loves him but, he beats her to it.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Reylo Folklore Flash Fic





	august sipped away like a bottle of wine

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my little one shot based on "august" from folklore!!!! It's my favorite song off of the album so I'm so happy I got to write a one shot for this! 
> 
> Fun fact: I actually wrote this piece when I was 17 and in high school but just revamped it by changing names to Rey and Ben and adding more detail! It was teen me dreaming about what my ideal first time would be like so I hope you like it! It's a little more happy and light than the song is but it just didn't feel right to me to make it sad or somber.

Rey’s naked body is wrapped in a white cotton sheet and her mind is wrapped in a haze of what was happening just five minutes before. 

She loves him. She loves him. 

He’s a Greek god. Her own Adonis. 

They lay facing each other horizontally on the bed as she traces the grooves on his perfectly sculpted abdomen. She loves him, she really does.  _ Just say it out loud already,  _ she yells at herself. 

“I love you, Rey.” He whispers so softly only mice in a far off galaxy could hear. 

She gasps with her mouth parted open slightly. 

Shit. He said it first. Shit.

_ Okay, Rey. You can do this. Just say it. You love him. _

_ You. _

_ Love.  _

_ Him. _

But the cat inside of her mouth must have been holding her tongue hostage since all she can do is smile and lean forward to kiss him. His lips are so soft and swollen like hers and she melts against him. 

“I love you, Rey. And I will never stop saying that. I want to climb Mt. Everest and when I get to the very top, scream at the top of my lungs how much I love you. I want everyone in the whole world to know that I love you because I do, Rey, I love you.”

By now, her head is in the sheets, hiding her face from the shame that’s spurting out of her eyes known better as tears. She couldn’t let him see her cry. The cotton pillow case catches the salt water. Little wet stains form where her eyes squish into the pillow. 

She feels his warm hands gently touch either side of her head and pull it up so that her eyes are aligned with his and he smiles softly. His eyes are warm like melted caramel and Rey wants to dip a spoon in them and just eat him up. She bites her upper lip. Hoping the tears stop a little. Just a little. 

“Please don’t hide your face. You’re too beautiful, even when you cry. I want to see this part of you. I want to see you with tears bursting from your eyes from happiness. I am hoping that you’re crying out of happiness, you are, right?”

Him questioning himself only makes her laugh then cry more. Of course she’s crying out of happiness. She loves him.

Somehow, without her saying a word, he knows that she loves him too. 

That must be love then. When without even saying anything, you know what the other person is feeling and thinking. 

Rey stares at Ben, who is laying across from her and lunges toward him, wrapping her arms around him and placing her lips on his.

Their lips dance together and neither of them wants to pull away. His hands find their way around her bare back and are slowly caressing the muscles. Up and down and in circles.

He flips her over so that her back is against the soft sheets and he is lying above her, staring down at her with his deep hazel eyes. His eyes are full of love and want and both of those things were for her.

“I love you, Rey.” He said again, placing his mouth on her neck. 

Soon, she is whisked away back into the sweet, sweet world of lovemaking and she never wants to leave. She bought a one way ticket to this place and intends to stay there in pure bliss. 

From what she’s heard, usually, the first time you make love with someone, it’s awkward and uncomfortable and rushed but for them, it was the complete opposite. That’s if you make love the first time. Rey definitely thinks that she could consider this making love. This is what adults talk about when they talk about sex. Make sure you’re in a loving relationship, they always say. Oh, she loves him, she loves him. She never wants to let him go. She loves the feeling of him all around her and even  _ inside  _ of her. 

Sure, neither of them knew what they were doing, but they didn’t have to, they just let their bodies talk and communicate with each other in a way that only they knew how. They were comfortable together.  _ Comfortable _ .

Her friends would be envious of her and her first time, if she were to tell them. They said theirs was in the back of a car, the bathroom of the local movie theatre, under an old tree in the backyard, and in their bed quickly before their parents got home.

Her first time was so perfect. On his bed while his parents weren’t home, but they were in no rush.

His parents trust him well. They know that he won’t do anything he’s not supposed to do yet here they are in his bed, seventeen and more in love than either of them knew was possible. Well, what they won’t know won’t hurt them, she guesses and laughs. 

The open window above his bed frames the sunset and paints the room in oranges and pinks. It was so hot out today and they had gone to the beach all day. They’d snuck wine coolers in to go coffee cups and maybe got a little fuzzy. 

That’s what led to this. Them laying in bed together like this. Naked and sated and happy. 


End file.
